1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital/analog (D/A) converter having a D/A portion and an output voltage follower.
2) Description of the Related Art
Recently, as the size of electronic apparatuses has been reduced, D/A converters have been used as semi-fixed resistors for digital tuning, and wide-range output characteristics are required for such D/A converters.
A prior art D/A converter includes a digital/analog conversion circuit and an output voltage follower.
In the above-mentioned prior art, however, since the output voltage follower has a smaller range linear output characteristic than a range defined by two power supply voltages, the linear output characteristic of the entire D/A converter is small. This will be later explained in more detail.